


Midnight Rodeo

by pastelmartyr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Barebacking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Kinky, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmartyr/pseuds/pastelmartyr
Summary: Imagine a world in which the Shimadas realize Genji simply isn't fit to be in the family business and instead allow him to start an acting career.Young, cheeky, confident, Genji is for the first time outside Japan, hoping for success in Hollywood. Everything could be fun and exciting if it weren't for his father didn't decide his precious son needs to be sheltered at all cost and sent two annoying bodyguards with him. But see if Genji gives a fuck when he sees Jesse McCree, a movie legend, a good decade his senior.Will he find alone time with his cowboy and will they... oh, screw this, you've seen the tags, you know they will. But let's see how this all will play out, shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the long preface fool you, this story is meant to be rough McGenji smut with a moderate dose of Genji suffering (in a good way). 
> 
> The kinks in the tags apply but aren't overly strong in my opinion. Things get rough and messy. Just some fun in the dark, not a planned dom/sub session. Also, not beta'd. Please adjust your expectations accordingly.

“I’m sorry, young Master, but it’s out of question! Your father-”

“My father will rip out your eyes and fill the holes with worms while skinning you alive if anything happens to me, I know, I know.” Genji Shimada pulled a face but once he was out of the stretch limo, he put on his most dazzling smile. Flashlights greeted him, strangers called his name, he even spotted a few heads with green, wild hair like his. He waved at his fans. His surprise to be recognized outside Japan faded quickly and he carried himself like a Hollywood veteran. It was this confidence which earned him an invitation to the VIP areas of popular nightclubs and tonight, he had finally nagged his bodyguards to let him have a good time for once.

_ Fuck these assholes. _ He sighed when the taller of the two stopped him from opening the entrance door before checking it thoroughly from the outside, and from who might be standing behind it. “You idiots make me look like a fool! This is America, dammit!” he whispered to the guard behind him and indeed, their calm diligence seemed out of place. Half a dozen security guys guarded the VIP entrance tighter than the White House, having their eyes everywhere where a hysteric fan might attempt to climb the fence to get closer to their idol.

“Your father-”

“Oh, shut up!” Genji swore his father hired two robots this time to spoil his fun. They stared past him whenever he tried to convince them to leave him alone or to go somewhere less boring than his hotel room and the studio he was working in for three months and if they gave him the answer, it was always the same.  _ Fuck you, old man! _ That his bodyguards were two heads taller and with shoulders twice as broad as his weren’t the problem. The immunity to his charm was. Which made getting his will or sneaking out a hell of a lot more difficult.

The taller guard signaled him to follow and once Genji walked into the nightclub, his sour mood fell off of him like a carelessly dropped veil.

The building was an old opera house and much of the interior was still the same as a century ago, either in a great shape or skillfully renovated to keep an old, shabby, but not run-down look. Cables, spotlights, scattered pieces of modern art created an almost industrial flair that should clash with the retired, cozy pomp but somehow voided the natural laws of style and good taste. It worked, Genji had no idea how, and he didn’t care.

He took a deep breath. Heavy and sweet perfumes, spicy aftershaves, leather, luxurious fabrics, wood, exquisite tobacco. It all merged to his most favorite scents in the world –  _ Expensive.  _ Yes, this was the right crowd for him. Here, he belonged.

He shoved himself past his guards and sauntered across the lobby. Cold, flashing signs directed to different rooms – dance floors with different styles of music, the bar, and restaurant, the séparée for the VIPs. He also spotted several couches and chairs – again, part of them cozy with red velvet, others rigid looking constructions of steel and wood.

He quickly claimed an empty, red armchair standing in a corner of the wall, leaving his bodyguards no chance to stand behind him and breathe down his neck. He was looking forward to drinking and dancing but people watching was nice. And this was Hollywood, dammit!

It only lightly scratched his ego that none of the people walking knew who this young Japanese man with the wild mop of green hair was. Being recognized by the famous faces he had seen on TV since he was a child would have been pleasant but as long as he was left alone, nobody noticed him staring in childlike awe. Being ignored by the few journalists star-hunting the carpet stung more.

“Don’t take it too heart,” his agent had said before they left Japan. “Use this opportunity to watch and learn. This will give you an advantage over young Hollywood actors by the time you’re relevant.”

“You can’t flirt yourself through every situation, Genji!” his brother and father had added. Genji snorted. He saw his agent’s point but he also saw lots of flirting, if not with the interviewer, then with cameras. It was exciting to watch how men and women of all ages managed to always show their best angles, never giving the lenses and flashlights to catch them at an unfavorable pose for only one second. He could do that! He was ready for everything international stardom entailed, now he only had to get there.

He glanced at his bodyguard. How his agent and family expected him to be taken seriously as an independent young actor when he was babysitted by these dolts wherever he went, he had no idea. Just because of one or two small scandals back at home. Father had smothered them over quickly, hadn’t he? He leaned back and sighed. He’d never understand why a few racy pictures in a tabloid were such a big deal. It was just a stupid party with new friends, dammit! Yeah, one took pics and sold them, shit happened. Like he would repeat such a mistake.

_ This is Hollywood. I’m an actor. And an adult. I know what I’m doing!  _ He could prove this with some responsible drinking, now that he was finally old enough to drink in the states, but this was going to be easier said and done. He didn’t know what was going to be more embarrassing – arguing with his two gorillas to let him order a fancy cocktail all on his own or just let them order a nice glass of juice for him.

Genji bit hard on his tongue. This was his first real night out since his arrival three weeks ago, he wouldn’t allow his frustration to spoil the evening. He was going to have fun tonight and it was about time he started. Well, should he go for a drink first, or maybe some dancing…

He gazed at the crowd, wondering if he should just pick an actor and tag along. Drinking by himself was boring and rubbing shoulders never hurt.

The entrance opened and Genji’s eyes widened.

A man from another world stepped in, no, emerged from the outside. Each step of his heavy biker boots seemed to cool the room by a few degrees. He was dark-skinned and a good head taller than Genji. He was of a square built and his black pants and button shirt, both tight-fitting, did nothing to conceal his muscular frame. A large rim of a black cowboy head cast a shadow over his face but it didn’t matter. Genji would have recognized him anywhere.

Almost exactly ten years ago, on his eleventh birthday. His father had to return to his work and left Genji and his older brother alone. After lots of whining and begging – and the promise of giving up his dessert for one week, Hanzo had finally agreed to climb over the backyard’s fence with him and help him sneak into the cinema down the street.

It was one of the small theaters, run by a middle-aged couple of movie enthusiasts and tonight, they’d show a European movie, infamous for its degree of violence. By the time the hid in the shadows of the auditorium, even his brother was excited and their eyes were glued to the big screen from the second the lights went off.

And then he entered a scene. A man in his mid-twenties. Tall, lean, dark. Scruff on his face, a cigar in the corner of his mouth and taking over the wasteland and the screen with long, heavy steps. His clothes were dirty with dust and blood and a long duster coat was flapping behind him when he swung into the saddle of his horse, to pursue his enemies. The movie had everything the papers cursed. Blood, violence, hauntingly realistic looking wounds and corpses.

But what stuck with Genji was an only two-minute long scene of Charon, his new hero, taking a bath in the river. Tall, lean, defined muscles. Water sparkling on his skin in the desert sun.

Genji had been too young and sheltered to know anything about sex at this tender age to name what he was feeling at the sight. But he knew enough to not speak with anyone about it, although it felt good, damn good.

Naturally, their escape didn’t remain unnoticed and they got caught and dragged home in the middle of the movie’s climax. The following lecture and threats of punishment were resumed the next morning after his brother woke up from a nightmare about gun wounds and a woman screaming while a fire burnt her to charcoal. As a consequence, this and similar movies were banned within his family’s influence for the next years and their media consumption closer monitored.

_ Yeah. Thanks, Father. _ Being the rich kid had its disadvantages and his father’s power had given him a hard time growing up, although it also made his career as the star of a popular TV show possible. Fortunately, his family’s reputation had its limits. Here, nobody cared about the Shimada clan and nobody could stop him from gazing at the man who had entertained his early teenage dreams long enough for him to wonder if he maybe really just was that. A dream.

He certainly didn’t look like someone belong to this reality. He also didn’t seem out of place, no. More like a visitor, a stranger stopping by on his journey to a more important adventure before he returned to his ride. Only, this man’s ride wasn’t an ordinary horse unless it spat fire. It had to be a motorbike, a heavy machine with a will of its own and in need to be tamed. Strangely, the thought tickled the nerves in his groin and now that he wasn’t an innocent child anymore, he knew exactly what this was about.

_ Damn, I need to get laid. But explain this to tweedle-fuckyou and tweedle-kissmyass!  _ He needed a plan to get rid of them and to finally live his life! Taming a cowboy sounded like a good start.

Charon – Genji had never learned his real name – steered towards the door leading to the bar and thus, past Genji’s corner. His heart gave a jump when he caught a glimpse at his face.

Over the years, he had lost the last boyish features. Instead of a stubble, a dark-brown beard covered his face in an oddly fashion – shaved into a shape, then leaving the shape to itself. Genji imagined his fingers running through it, imagined it tickling his throat, scratching him until the soft skin between his legs turned red and sore.  _ Wait! _ Damn, he had to rein in his imagination. Genji shifted on his seat, running his father’s and brother’s disapproving stares in the cinema of his mind to calm down himself down. He had to get up and think of something witty to say before this man walked right out of his life again and greeting him with a boner in his tailored pants wasn’t the kind of icebreaker he was looking for.

_ Fuck this! _ He was Genji Shimada, young, handsome with the right dose of cute, the smooth talker of the family. Since when did he have to think of something to say? A simple ‘hello’ would be enough as long as it was delivered by him!

To his dismay, fate had different plans and before Genji was on his feet, a cluster of mics and cameras formed between him and the object of his desire.

“Jesse McCree, after the last press conference in-” a slender, blonde woman started but was shoved aside by a short girl with eyes saying she was ready to kill.

“Mr. McCree, this is the first time you’re staring in a movie directed by-”

“Mr. McCree, does your return to Hollywood mean your career in Europe came to an end?” A gray-haired journalist shouted over the short woman’s head, stretching his mic past her face.

Genji stood by his chair with a smile. Jesse McCree. Not as cool as Charon the Deathbringer but close enough.

McCree turned around. The glowering face forced the pack a step back and tightened Genji’s throat. He was even more intimidating in real life than in the movie. Damn, this was hot.

“I decide when my career comes to an end. Not borders. Not box offices. And certainly not a sleazy hack from a second-rate gossip magazine.”

Despite only witnessing the scene unfold from the sideline, the rumbling, deep voice sent a shudder down Genji’s spine. He couldn’t place the accent, a slow drawl turned dark and threatening by unveiled disgust, different from anything Genji had heard since leaving Japan. He resisted the temptation to imagine how it would sound whispering obscenities in his ear.

The journalist didn’t back off, the insult sparking his fighting spirit.

“You certainly bring something fresh to the box office. Faces like yours are rare in the biggest movie industry in the world. Aren’t you worried Europe’s taste might be too different from Hollywood?”

Genji frowned. The question itself seemed fair enough, European cinema was different but he didn’t like how he said  _ face _ and  _ taste. _

McCree chuckled and leaned closer to the man’s microphone. “I’m not worried about things I’ve known for years. For example, I know Andrea Forgione didn’t ask me to get a nose job when he offered me my first leading role. He didn’t tell me the only roles I could play were that of the sidekick of the bad guy because the audience wasn’t  _ ready _ for a  _ character _ like me. Funny, innit? I never understood the reason.” McCree’s voice suddenly lost its sharpness and mimicked an innocent tone. “Maybe you can explain it to me, Mr. Interviewer.”

“Well, no, I...” The journalist took another step back, throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder at his grinning cameraman.

“Mr. McCree!” The blonde from before seized the opportunity. “There are rumors about you-”

“Excuse me, babe, you wanna fuck me?” McCree tilted his head and tipped his head.

“Ex-Excuse me?!” She almost bumped into the man behind her, gasping.

“Well, that little bitch there,” he pointed at the older interviewer, “got me all hot but now he looks like he forgot his dick at home. I appreciate you wanting to take his place but I gotta say, you’re not my type!”

“This is outrageous! How dare you!”

“Whoa, lady! Your precious Hollywood is all nice ‘n fancy but I’m gonna be honest with you.” His face taking a bored expression, he lifted his middle finger at the cameras. “It’s not really my taste. Try again when you’ve grown some  _ character. _ I’ve no room for comic relieves. Good night.” He nodded and crossed the lobby back to the door. A crowd had formed around him but opened a path for him.

“Mr. McCree!” The older interviewer had finally recovered. “You just arrived. Where are you going?”

McCree’s next step slowed down. He turned his head slightly to his left. Where Genji was standing. For a split second, he stared at Genji with gleaming, brown eyes, like a deer facing the approaching headlights, ready to fuck that damn truck up.

Genji swallowed but the moment had already passed.

“Getting a hooker.” McCree continued his way, only acknowledging the journalists with a wave of his hand.

The door closed and Genji broke free from his paralyzes. He had listened with bated breath, half expecting fists to fly and feeling a flutter in his chest when McCree told the pretty woman she wasn’t his type. But if he didn’t act now, all that remained would be another fantasy and he didn’t plan to wait another ten years. A hand on his shoulder held him back.

“Young master, it’s time to return to the hotel.” Shit, he had almost forgotten about his two shadows. Or rather, the two old chewing gums sticking to his shoes.

“Bullshit! It’s just…!” He stopped. Arguing hadn’t helped him with these guys, if he wanted to get rid of them he had to try something else. Fast! “Maybe you’re right,” he sighed, checking the time on his phone. “It had been a long day and tomorrow starts early. One drink and we leave?” He chewed his tongue as the men exchanged a skeptical look. Yeah, arguing wasn’t the way, but him suddenly complying had to be suspicious.

“Come on, guys. One fucking drink! I’ve been here for almost a month and haven’t had American whiskey yet!” He walked towards the bar, biting down a chuckle when they rushed after him and insisted they’d place the order.

*

They had turned their attention to the bar for less than a minute but it had been enough. The place was crowded and after two silent steps backward, Genji slipped through the row of people behind him. He counted to ten. He didn’t have much time until one of his bodyguards turned around to make sure he was still there but if he moved too quickly, he’d disrupt the relaxed atmosphere surrounding them.

Five-six-seven. Another row closed in front of him. He still saw the tall guards’ heads but if they looked for him now, Genji was cut off their line of sight.

Eight-nine. He bumped into a burly man, twice his everything, engaged in the quick exchange of apologies. Better than being yelled at but politeness slowed him down. He forced himself to look away from the backs of his guards’ heads and increase his pace to the unsuspicious ‘Where was the toilet again?’ setting.

Ten.

He left the Bar & Restaurant. No guards in sight. He wiped his sweaty hands on his suit and took a deep breath, ordering his heart to stop blocking his throat.

Now or never.

Forgetting all precautions, he jumped to “Fuck, my car’s on fire!” and ran towards the exit.

What if he had wasted too much time? He doubted Charon – Jesse McCree – jogged to wherever he thought he could find a prostitute, if this even was the plan, but Genji hadn’t been in this part of the city before. He waved at the security omnics as he ran past them. A beautifully dressed woman just closed the door of her limo behind her when Genji almost crashed into her.

“Sorry!” he called over his shoulder, ducking his head and hoping he didn’t end up in too many pictures and videos. He dashed around the car with no real plan how to proceed from here. Each direction screamed ‘choose me if you want to get lost!’ with no indicator which would lead to a business area, more nightclubs, or into the maw of a sharp-toothed monster hungry for upcoming actors.

One choice was as bad as the other so he headed towards the darkest looking alley. Whatever dangers expected him there couldn’t be much worse than being caught by his bodyguards while the press was still close by. A leather-clad man leaned against his motorcycle, checking his phone.

“Hey, did you see a guy with a cowboy hat and where he went?” he yelled, barely slowing down his step.

“Jesse? Down there.” The stranger hardly looked up and pointed down the dark, narrow street. “But that’s not a place for children!”

“ _ Children. _ Fuck you.” Genji snorted and ran further into the darkness.

Growing up in a small, wealthy town, big cities fascinated and confused him. He loved the buzzing, the many voices, and faces, neon signs, scents, and noises. But the idea of areas as large as his hometown dying while simultaneously being repurposed was alien to him. A hundred years ago, that much he had learned, these streets were a gathering point for the rich and withdrawn, who didn’t want anything to do with the flashy ways other wealthy groups presented their fortune. Then, the economy and demographics shifted, leaving the whole quarter deserted.

Until smart investors picked up on the fashionable trend of picking up trash, garnishing it with money, and present it to those who already had everything as a small, new adventure. Thus, the Opera Nightclub was reborn and attracted those with money, and their money attracted those with less.

Some of those settled only one street away from the pomp, their offers even tempting those who could get it for free.

Genji was huffing when the road widened to the size of the marketplace of his hometown. Dimmed lights of all colors but white created an artificial twilight. Large window fronts were decorated with naked women and men lazily lounging on seemingly exquisite furniture. Omnics in serious-looking uniforms guarded entrances under red and pink signs promising 100% synthetic-free tits and pussies next to posters offering the opposite of the spectrum and anything in between.

Brothel and store names like Cock Oh Damn, Dick-tators & Pee-sants, Love Porn for the Lovelorn, offered a wit as fake as the splendor of their facades. Colorful, opulent, and luxurious as long as he squinted.

This was a business area and the displays were as fake as the passions they sold.

“Hey, cutie, looking for someone experienced?” A beautiful woman around the age of his father winked at him. Her long, pink and black curls bounced around her shoulders and her heels pushed her half-covered breasts on Genji’s eye level. He grinned, gave her a polite wave, and kept walking.

If his father could see him he’d suffer a heart attack before he could skin his bodyguards alive. Hypocrites. Genji was well aware of some of his family’s business ventures, he wouldn’t even be surprised if the according division hadn’t checked this plaza out to see if an investment would benefit the clan. He was also aware of his brother occasionally heading out to some of the family-controlled brothels, for work or for fun, who knew. For some reason, his family had this idea that they had to keep Genji away from these places once he was given permission to follow an alternative career.

_ If I was a girl they’d probably try to marry me off to some horny old geezer with money. Ugh. _ He shuddered at the thought and if he was honest, he didn’t believe it beneath his father to use his youngest son to forge beneficial ties with some dumb asshole of money and influence. It would explain a lot.

Well. If finding and seducing his cowboy lowered his market value as a consequence, he had another reason to keep searching.

It was a busy night but not crowded. Yet, it was still unusually quiet for the number of people milling about. Few chatted, mostly he heard the voices of prostitutes advertising their services, brothels, or shops, and muttered replies. Many visitors hid their faces behind sunglasses and scarves, hats pulled over the eyes.

Genji reached for his hoodie and was reminded of wearing a suit and dress shirt tonight. He might not be in the top league of celebrities yet but a picture could destroy his career. Or give it a boost. But more likely break it. He better got on with his mission.

He strolled past a row of sex shops and clubs, smiling and nodding at the ladies and gentlemen trying to lure him closer.

“Looking for a guy.” He pulled some bills from his wallet and handed it to a short, curvy woman with earrings almost as big as her head. “A head taller than me. Dark type, black clothes, cowboy hat.”

“The cute ones are always looking for trouble.” The gave him a conspiratorial wink. “You better ask one of the twinks over there,” she nodded at a group of young guys standing in front of a gay club further down the plaza. “Tried my best, but your gunslinger has his preferences. He usually goes to one of these clubs after stocking up in Dickus & Lickus’ Fine Art Supplies.” She chuckled and pulled out her phone from god knew where under her skirt.

“Thanks!” Genji handed her another bill and headed straight for the sex shop. Only a few minutes separated them and Genji would rather search him in a store than in a dark club.

A charmingly old-fashioned jingle from a doorbell announced him as a new customer. The colors and shapes – not all of them resembling 1:1 what he expected to find in a shop like this – almost distracted him from the reason why he came here in the first place. The shelves were overburdened with toys formed like they were never supposed to fit a human body which made them all the more alluring. Genji chewed his bottom lip, making a mental note of coming back later to spend some money. His babysitters might guard who walked into his bedroom but they had no business snooping under the bed.

Aside from the chaos of neon, bent, straight, and several variations of gigantic, the shop was neat and quiet. Gentle, classical music from centuries ago came from the speakers, making him relax among hushed but friendly voices. Staff members dressed in surprisingly ordinary plain black pants and simple but nice-looking white dress shirts explained all kinds of merchandise to eager customers. Neither of them looked at him but nobody went out of their way to avoid him. Exciting as the nightclubs were, here, the atmosphere was friendlier and Genji more at ease. Maybe his brother had been correct and Genji didn’t belong into the show business. Maybe he should switch careers and apply for a job in this sex shop. With a grin, he turned to an assistant who leisurely sorted an assortment of latex lingerie.

“Yo! Did you see-”

“Jesse?” the girl interrupted him. “The theater. See the stairs? Up there!” Genji frowned.

“How do you-”

“Pretty gay kid, first time in here, waltzing in with a purpose. And the only customer within the last hour worth a purpose is Jesse.” Her mocking smirk changed into a dreamy smile. “Yeah, he’d definitely be worse a purpose or two. Hey, wanna dress up for your date?” She whirled around, holding a red leather bikini against Genji’s chest.

“No, thanks.” Genji blushed and hurried to get away from the giggling woman, suddenly not caring anymore how she could tell he was into guys just from glancing at him. He rushed up the stairs across the room and might as well have stepped into an ordinary small movie theater. The foyer was just big enough for a small bar with three empty bar chairs too his left and a ticket booth that also served as a kiosk for snacks, cigarettes, and other odds and ends. Omnics, dressed in suits, stood behind both counters with indifferent expressions.

“One ticket for the show, please.” Genji held up his phone for the price to be deducted from his electronic purse. “Of course, Sir.” The omnic nodded, transferring a temporary entry code to the device.

“Thanks.” Genji mimicked the nod, not sure whether the stoic artificial faces made it easier to pretend the omnic wasn’t able to feel anything besides indifference or if it unnerved him. But this wasn’t the time and place for philosophical questions. He went past the scanner and the large two wings of the red door parted.

There were only six rows. Neither the four purple plush chairs in the middle were occupied, nor the couple seats along the walls. It was warm, the air stale, heavy with smoke and the scent of sweat. Men. Genji took a careful step forward. On the screen, a naked, athletic man climbed on the lap of a man in a suit, silly whispers coming through the speakers. Genji stood behind the last row, his eyes followed the camera as it took its time to film the guy’s ass and painfully slowly began to wander around him.

He wasn’t a stranger to porn. But seeing a handsome guy around his age in his full naked glory, grinding against another dude on a big screen, their teasing and moans blasting in surround sound, was of another quality than watching muted porn on the tiny screen of his phone at night while hoping nobody came into his room while he was rubbing one out.

Genji yelped but a hand covered his mouth from behind. Another rested on his hip.

“A nice dick’s exciting but don’t forget to breathe,” a hoarse, vaguely familiar voice whispered into his ear, hair tickling his face. In the warm theater, the close scent of tobacco and leather made him dizzy but he grasped to his senses when the hand moved from his hap to his crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the probably longest smut scene I've ever written. Languages are really lacking synonyms for hands.

“Very excited, I see.” The man behind him chuckled and Genji became aware of his pants growing tight Genji’s attempt at struggling himself free stopped when the large hand closed around his hard cock. He felt the warmth of the fingers through his pants, the fabric creating a delicious friction that made it impossible to think of much else. He moaned against the hand across his mouth and he melted against the chest of the man behind him.

_What the hell do you think you’re doing?!_ For once, the aghast voice in his head wasn’t of his father or brother, but his own. Indeed, what was he doing here, alone and without anyone knowing where he was, allowing a stranger to grope him? He should put up a fight, although he doubted he’d stand much of a chance against this man. Genji’s head rested against his chest and without seeing him, he could tell the stranger wasn’t only taller but also of a stronger built.

This was as dangerous as it was scandalous and that alone forced another moan from his throat. The couple on the screen had moved to a couch, the younger guy kneeling between the legs of the other, working a giant cock with his tongue.

“You like what you see. I can feel it.” Skilled fingers opened the button of Genji’s pants and pulled down the zipper. A fingertip teased the sensitive head. “You stared at me the same way.”

Genji stiffened. He had hoped the stranger to be the man he’d been chasing but he had also hoped his motives hadn’t been this obvious. McCree didn’t give him much time to ponder over this. His hand moved into Genji’s pants, wrapping it around Genji’s hard cock. He hadn’t been aware he was already leaking until McCree gently messaged him, his fingers gliding with easy over his cock’s head. Genji had chased after him on an impulse without putting any thought into what would happen once he found him.

Suddenly finding himself melting against McCree, held by strong arms when his knees threatened to turn into goo, overwhelmed him almost as much as the sensation of callous fingers on the smooth skin of his cock. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. They were alone but he was still grateful for McCree’s hand muting his groans, the thought of being groped and silenced like this sending another shiver down his spine.

Tension built up in him, adding to his overall dizziness. His face was hot from arousal and from the embarrassment of being unable to last much longer like a teenage school kid, yet, he yearned for release. He growled in protest when McCree pulled his hand out of his pants.

“Now, hope you don’t think I’ll let you off the hook this easily after your stalking act.” McCree chuckled, rubbing his hard groin against Genji’s ass before taking a step back without releasing Genji from his grip. He wondered what he was up to but the hand across his mouth held his head in please when he tried to turn and look behind him. Two fingers pressed between his lips and more on a relax, Genji opened his mouth. Breathing slowly, he gave them a hesitant lick.

“What a good little kitten. Keep it up, but don’t chomp them off!”

Genji’s face was glowing at this praise and his tongue became more courageous, actively playing and teasing. The fingers tasted bitter from too much smoking and were long enough to move dangerously close to his gag reflex. Genji slightly tilted his head, hoping McCree would see it as part of his technique. No way he embarrassed himself by chocking from a pair of fingers!

He sighed, lost in his task, only too aware of the fabric of his underwear stretching tightly over his aching cock. If he did keep it up as told, maybe it’d encourage McCree to touch him again and get him off with that big, warm hand of his.

A knee pressing between his legs gave him a start and it took him most of his willpower not to squeal and accidentally bite down. With his thumb, McCree pushed Genji’s pants just far enough down to slip his hand between Genji’s butt cheeks. The weight of McCree’s body forced Genji to slightly bend forward, giving the intruding hand easier access. Genji inhaled sharply as a slick finger went straight for his hole, prodding the firm rim. He should have expected this, even wanted to, but now that it happened, doubts began to form. He shuddered, remembering to swallow just in time before he drooled over McCree’s hand.

“Mhm. Tight for a horny brat running after a stranger. You ain’t no virgin, are you?” There was excitement in McCree’s voice but also an unmissable amount of wariness.

Genji growled. Of course not! He had been with guys before and, well, made out with them. There had been a lot of touching and jerking off involved, and anyway, the definition of sex being penetration was so last century! And if McCree _insisted_ , sure, Genji had played with his own ass more than once, and if he took all these experiences together, it counted as not being a virgin!

He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to relax. He winced when the finger pressed into him. Damn, despite being slathered with some kind of lotion, it burnt, the pressure against his walls making him shudder. Fuck, this was just a finger! He could handle that! He grabbed the seat in front of him for support and shuffled his feet further apart. McCree leaned more heavily on him, forcing him to bend his back. The finger glided in with more ease and the fading pain began to feel good. He half opened his eyes. The couple of the movie was fucking on the bed, the ass of the younger guy high in the air while his back was arched so much, the stomach almost touched the bed.   
So this was why guys in porn did it like that. It made it easier. He almost laughed at himself for only now making the connection, with his pants slowly sliding towards his knees while his ass was fucked by the finger of someone who was basically a stranger. God, he loved this! Loved how fear and anticipation created a delicious thrill when a second finger forced its way inside him.

“Hush now!” McCree’s hand stopped moving while the other pressed harder against his mouth, pushing the fingers too deep down Genji’s throat. He groaned, his body convulsing. A sharp pain shot through him when McCree pulled his fingers out of his ass too quickly. Genji was too busy to not vomit all over McCree’s hand to notice how an arm wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground. By the time he had his gag reflex back under control, he had been dragged into the shadows, into an alcove created by the wall in the back and the projector booth.

“Quiet. Unless you want to give them a show.” McCree pressed Genji against his body, teasingly nibbling his ear, his hand resting on Genji’s slim hip. Genji’s eyes widened when he heard laughter and whispered banter.   
Three men walked in, all of them a few years older than him, their voices drunk. One of them, a slender guy with pink hair, put an arm around the waists of the others, pulling them closer and giving each of them a kiss on the lips before they settled down in one of the partner seats close to the wall.   
Genji trembled. The one with the pink hair straddled one guy and kissed the other. If he raised his head and turned it a few degrees to his right, he’d stare directly at them. His heart hammered in his chest. And here he was, his pants now down by his ankles, his dick revealed to anyone who just looked into the right direction.

“Look at that. What a horny little slut.” McCree whispered against his throat, biting and licking him. His hand closed around Genji’s cock. Genji forced down a moan, understanding what McCree meant. He didn’t remember ever being this hard. His cock war literally twitching at McCree’s touch, and leaking so hard, he didn’t need any lube or lotion for a good jerking.

Fuck, this was hot. Hotter than the other times he had fooled around with guys, usually fun, sloppy affairs with a friend in another friend’s home.

Home. All it took was one of these guys in front of them looking and recognizing him and his family would make sure he was on his way back home before lunch. He could lose everything, his career, his money, his freedom and just thinking of the risks he was willing to take to get fucked by this man tightened his balls. He pressed his ass against McCree’s hard groin, delighted at the low growl he provoked.

Yeah, there was no way around it, he wanted to get fucked tonight, here, in this dark corner, behind the oblivious audience. The logistics he left to McCree who gladly stayed in charge. He seized Genji by his hips and swung him around, pushing him into the shadowy corner.

Genji bit down a yelp, almost a little disappointed that even when the audience turned around they’d only see the dark back of McCree. But the tall man towering over him, his face so close he could feel the heat of his breath and the beard only inches away from his skin, made him forget about the existence of any other human beings existing on this planet.

“Say,” McCree bowed close to Genji’s ear, the tickles of the beard sending shudders up and down Genji’s spine, “Got a pretty tight ass there. You sure you ain’t no virgin, boy?” Genji scowled. It wasn’t his fault the right situation to get a good dick in his ass hadn’t come up yet, what was it this guy’s business?

“No, I’m not. A virgin,” he hissed through his teeth, barely realizing he sounded like he was pouting after getting caught breaking a rule or causing trouble. McCree was lightly tapping against his cock with his fingers and it took all of Genji’s self-restraint to not thrust against McCree’s hand like a dog in heat.

“But you’re of age, are you?” McCree moved back a bit, looking closely at Genji’s face, as far as this was possible in the almost completely dark corner.

“Listen, we gonna fuck or what? And yes, I am.” Genji shifted impatiently. He couldn’t back away with the wall behind him and the other option was grinding against McCree. As tempting as it was, he sure wasn’t this desperate to get laid. Okay, he was, but no way he’d let him now that! McCree gave a low, restrained laugh, his gravelly voice doing things to Genji’s knees usually only a hand around his dick could.

“Fuck, huh? Cute nobody wants to get laid by a movie legend?” McCree whispered, again with this hoarse laugh. “Never heard that before. What do you think is in for you?”

Oh, so this was where it’s going. McCree thought he was just one of those no-names who hope for a quick fame-boost or cash from the tabloids. He sneered. As if he needed either!

“Depends.” He let his voice sound as sultry as possible while keeping it low. “Either your dick is as hard as you act or all I get from this is handjob in the restroom.” Another chuckle was mocking him but the tension lessened. Good. Stardom brought them here and he wouldn’t allow it to ruin his fun.

“Well. Why don’t you check for yourself?” McCree put a hand on his shoulder. Genji’s legs were still wobbly with excitement and he sank to his knees while McCree opened the buckle of his belt with one hand. Slowly, he opened first the belt, then his pants. Genji gulped. McCree wasn’t wearing underwear and his large cock stood hard and upright in front of Genji’s face.   
  
McCree took it by the shaft, tapping the large head against Genji’s lips. With his other hand, he picked something from his pocket and dropped it. Genji caught it in midair. A small tube of lube. His eyes widened. Did McCree always carried one in his pocket, just in case? Or did he get it earlier, in the shop? If so, did he expect-

“You can have what you want if you get yourself loose while keeping me hard.” McCree grinned down at him. Genji wanted to answer but as soon as he opened his mouth, McCree shoved his cock inside. He almost choked at the surprise, unable to bite down a cough with the wide, veiny dick stuffing his mouth. Fuck. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his face hot under McCree’s stares. Well, this wasn’t his first time giving head. He could do this.

Slowly, he started to suck, his tongue working under the massive shaft. He took the grunt above him as a sign he was doing something right. Encouraged, he tried to relax his jaws a little more to allow McCree to push in deeper. Damn, he got close to his gag reflex and he still hadn’t swallowed half of that damn thing! But he loved a good challenge. Even if he didn’t magically learn how to deep-throat this night he’d give his cowboy a performance he wouldn’t forget.

Humming lowly to himself, he let the vibrations take care of the shaft while he pulled back his tongue as far as possible to give the head a good treatment. He tasted the first hint of salt, the slickness increased, and he shuddered as he realized that maybe, he was getting more than he had bargained for. This cock was delicious, he could picture himself fondling it with his hands and mouth all night but he was getting second thoughts when he tried to imagine it being shoved into his ass. This exceeded the size of his fingers and moderate toys by far.

“Hey, don’t forget that tiny hole of yours!” McCree grabbed him by his hair and pulled back his head. McCree’s cock was dripping with saliva and precum. Genji’s lips were swollen and parted as he panted for air, managing nothing but a slight nod as a reply. His fingers fumbled with the lube he was still holding. The cap got flipped off and disappeared somewhere on the floor in the darkness.

After quickly covering his fingers, he adjusted his kneeling pose, spreading his legs far enough so he could maneuver past his aching dick. His hole was still sensitive from McCree’s treatment a few moments ago. His first finger slid in with ease, drawing a moan from his lips.

“Good boy.” McCree patted his hair. “But we better shut you up.” Pulling Genji’s head up, he shoved his cock back into Genji’s mouth. This time, however, he didn’t leave the work to Genji. Holding Genji’s head in place, he slowly began to thrust into the warm mouth, forcing his own rhythm on Genji. Who was glad McCree had taken over control.

One hand on McCree’s hip for balance, he had no means to reach for his own neglected cock, and the now two fingers in his ass didn’t find the right angle to his sensitive spot to get him off that way. He had no choice but silently suffering while being torn on focusing on his breath and gaining as much pleasure from fucking himself as possible, all while his cock felt like it would almost, just almost, burst for the rest of his life. Also, _silently_ wasn’t quite the truth. His moans were becoming more desperate with every moment but were muffled by McCree’s cock.   
With McCree’s grunts above him and the lustful screams from the speakers, Genji couldn’t hear what else was going on in the theater, if the other visitors were still busy with each other or if they had spotted what was going on in the back.

If they watched, could they see him? Kneeling here, on the floor, pants by now completely discarded, fingering his butt while sucking another man off? The fine hair on his neck stand in fear of the image he presented, yet, he almost hoped they saw him like this. Exposed. Controlled. Leaking.   
Eyes half open, he glanced at McCree’s leg. Close as it was, it was unreachable. Okay, of course he wouldn’t grind against this leg until he finally came, he had some shreds of dignity left but by god, the idea itself… He spread his fingers more, by now worrying less about being able to take in this wonderful, pulsating cock. As long as it would finally fuck him, he didn’t care whether it tore him apart.

And again, McCree seemed to read his mind. He pulled away from him, leaving Genji’s mouth gaping and yearning for more. Grabbed by the arm, Genji was dragged to his feet, his legs shakier than ever. But before he could protest against his empty mouth and the loss of his own fingers in his ass, McCree seized his waist and lifted him up, pushing him hard against the wall.

“Mhm. Good work.” A finger glided over Genji’s hole, the rim now soft and giving in easily. Good as fingering himself was, the touch of the other man was electrifying. Genji buried his face against McCree’s shoulder, whimpering lowly. But McCree’s hand moved away from his ass, instead of fumbling with the tie around Genji’s neck.

“Lean back,” he hissed, Genji did as he was told. Within seconds, McCree had removed the tie, rolled his up using only one hand. “Open your mouth.” Genji nervously licked his lips. McCree’s face was so close, his _everything_ was so close, it was hard to make sense of his words, especially with the head of a cock teasingly brushing against his hole.

“Open your mouth, I said,” McCree repeated, sharper this time, his voice urgent. Genji quickly nodded, following the order. “Good kid.” Words sounding a lot more tender this time, McCree shoved the rolled-up tie into Genji’s mouth. “Can’t have you scream like the horny little thing you are, can we? It’s for your own good, got that?” Genji nodded again, trying for a ‘yes’ that ended in a muffled ‘hng’.

_It’s for your own good._ How often had he heard this line? Staying at home during the weekend. _It’s for your own good._ Forcing him to join business meetings. _It’s for your own good._ Chasing his friends away. _It’s for your own good._

Pressed against a wall in a theater, gagged with his own tie while a man who was practically a stranger was probing his ass as if he was assessing the skills of Genji’s fingers for his own good, that was new. And exciting. Damn, he wanted to kiss him, but going for McCree’s mouth like this was impossible.

“Slow,” the husky voice whispered. Genji forced himself to calm down his breathing, easier said than done when the wide head of the largest, hottest dick he had ever seen pressed against his hole, demanding entrance. He clung tightly around McCree’s neck, his muscles trembling as they tensed with fear as well as with want. This wasn’t how he imagined his first time with a man but he didn’t give a fuck about cozy making-out sessions in the safety of a luxurious hotel room. He needed this damn cock inside of him, now! If his body didn’t cooperate…   
  
“Stop worrying your cute head.” McCree chuckled and without a warning, he bit Genji’s throat. Genji gave a muffled cry but soon the protest changed into a soft moan when McCree’s rough lips and his wet tongue moved over the abused skin. Beard and teeth scratching over the same spot would sure leave a visible mark that’d drive his make-up artist crazy tomorrow but oh, was it worth it! He relished in the mix of bites and comforting kisses, losing focus on what was going on between his legs.

A firm thrust breached the last resistance of his rim. Genji pained and shocked groan was swallowed by the gag in his mouth, for which he was suddenly grateful.

“There, there, who’s a good boy? Just relax.” McCree hummed, patting Genji’s head, the other hand firmly clenching his ass. Genji trembled. He felt like being torn apart as the large, hard cock spread his hole and pushed his inner walls. The pain burnt through him but he kept his breathing steady, as he had been told. He could feel how his hole was stretched, giving in to the pressure so slowly, it was maddening, and it was all his world was made of – his ass and how it was, inch by inch, stuffed by a cock that felt even more gigantic now that it was in him.

He was caught, at the mercy of this man’s knowing hands and thrusts, and slowly filled. And when he thought he’d burst, more was pushed into him.

Genji groaned again; this time, shivering with lust. There was still pain but it paled next to the feeling – the _knowledge_ – of what was happening to him. God, he wished he could see himself right now, how he was fucked against a wall, ass groped and spread by those large hands while he helplessly hung around the neck of a movie legend.

“Yeah, that’s good.” McCree breathed against Genji’s throat, giving another thrust. Genji trembled. The whole cock was buried in him, it was scary, and oh fuck, was it good! “And now, the real fun begins.” Genji didn’t have to see McCree to know he was smirking but what was more important was his voice. Still teasing and in control but there was also a subtle rumble that came from the depths of McCree’s throat. An intense, almost strained sound, as if he needed something he didn’t have yet and it had to do with Genji.

Genji managed a weak smile. He was shivering, sweat began to run down his temples and he had lost control over his own vocal chords an eternity ago. But despite being the mess he was right now, he turned this grouchy cowboy with this marvelous dick on, made him want to fuck Genji and Genji was damn proud of it!   
He shifted his weight, pulling up his legs as far as he dared without losing the grip around McCree’s waist. If this cowboy wanted him he should have him.

Taking Genji’s movement as an invitation, McCree pulled almost all the way back out and slowly pushed in again. Genji groaned, his head falling back and hitting the wall behind him. This was so much different than fingers or toys and nothing at all like his imagination. Being fucked was sweaty, hot with the warmth of two bodies and the friction, it burnt and it smelled like men and aftershaves and the smoke of too many cigars.

It was great! He put his trust in the makeshift gag, moaning and huffing as McCree thrust into him at an even, controlled pace at first. He yelped and squirmed when first the head, then the shaft brushed over his sensitive nerves, his hands clawing McCree’s shoulders, tearing at the fabric of his shirt.

“Yeah, that’s it. Let’s see how tight you’ll be after we’re done!”

Fuck, the growled threat turned him on even more. Genji wished he could tell him to do his worst, he was up to it, he could take it but having the control over his voice taken only fed his need for more. And more he was about to receive.

Flopping like a jointless doll between McCree and the wall, his ass was pounded at an increased speed. McCree didn’t waste time to slowly built up. He switched from the comfortable rhythm to fast, hard thrusts, grunting every time he slammed his whole cock into Genji. What began as a blissful massage of his gland quickly turned into piercing stings jolting, electrifying his nerves as they got closer and closer to pain.

His hole didn’t offer any more resistance to the intruding cock, the sensitive skin beginning to feel raw, magnifying the sensations until there wasn’t room for anything else in his brain but McCree sliding in and out of him.

He whimpered. His cock was caught between them, the exposed, leaking head rubbing over the rough texture of McCree’s shirt, his balls hard and tight. Every thrust brought him closer but it wasn’t enough to bring his release.

“You want to cum?” The words didn’t slow McCree down and the huffed question alone added more to Genji’s agony. He grunted and nodded. The tie in his mouth was soaked and saliva threatened to drip from his lip. Damn, he was so pathetic but it didn’t matter. He’d do anything for him if McCree would make him feel good in return.

“Then you better earn it.” McCree laughed and stopped thrusting. Slowly, he pulled out his cock, Genji wincing around him.   
Genji cried out in protest, the sudden emptiness worse than the pain before. He squirmed, his hands dragging McCree’s shoulder, his legs trying to force him to put his cock back into him right now. All while McCree watched him, holding him firmly without giving Genji any room to wiggle himself free.

“You want this back?” He grinned. Genji’s face burnt. Nodding when McCree could more feel than see it was one thing but revealing his desperate need like this, on command, was humiliating.

“You sure?” McCree moved closer, his cock gently tapping against Genji’s hole. “Mhm. Look how loose we got you. Yeah, you really need this, don’t you?”

Genji nodded again, cursing his hips that seemed to move on their own, trying to get back on McCree’s cock. All while his dick was twitching between them, yearning for attention.

“Fine. You’ll look at me and not close your eyes, got it? If you look away or close your eyes I’ll just leave you here.”

Genji nodded a third time, almost breaking the deal the second McCree pushed back into him. Damn, he really got loose. He still felt pressure but his walls readily gave in. He winced but steadily looked back at McCree, his face hot. Then, he was full again. He gave a long sigh. Playing along McCree’s dirty little games felt so wrong, so shameful for who Genji was but just having his ass filled again made it all worth it.

McCree moved at a lazy rhythm that drove Genji crazy. This was worse than the hard fucking, more intense, yet further away from getting him off by being fucked alone.

Without breaking eye contact, McCree’s hand closed around Genji’s cock. Genji growled. This was all that he needed. With one pathetic, high-pitched yelped he came all over McCree’s fingers, sure some of his cum ended up on their shirts. The muscles in his abdomen tensed while his ass twitched around the cock in it. He tossed his head, eyes half-open. McCree kept stroking him, milking him for another spurt his cock seemed to force out of Genji’s balls.

A thumb brushed over the head, sending an electric shock through Genji. He whined, his eyes growing wet. This was too much. Fuck, he had edged himself before – a little – but this, he had never done anything like this. When he was done, he was done but now, McCree kept stroking his dick and his gland.

Genji was tossing and squirming, drooling from his muffled screaming but his body kept spurting without mercy.

He lost all strengths in his legs and arms. If McCree hadn’t been holding him in his strong grip, he’d have fallen to the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head and he had troubles to keep his head up.

“Good boy.” The words came from far away and felt like a gentle breeze and honey on his twitching body. He hardly noticed how his arms were picked up, one after the other, and put back around McCree’s neck. “And now’s my turn.” Another shock from his ass jolted through him and Genji’s world faded to black.

He woke up alone, curled up in one of the two-seaters, a thin blanket wrapped around him. He groaned. Every bone hurt, every muscle seemed close to snapping. His ass was on fire. Genji tried to sit up but slumped back to the fetus position. Okay, sitting was out of the question. But he was still half-naked, he had to find his pants. He didn’t really want to, he wanted to sleep. His jaws hurt when he yawned. He moved the lower jaw back and forth a few times, the joints cracking.

His tie! Oh god! Bit by bit, the memories came back. He curled up even more and pulled the blanket over his head. Fuck, what had he done? He had lost his mind! And not just that. Suddenly grinning, he reached between his legs. He hissed, the tentative touch already too much. Holy shit, his hole had never felt this soft. But there was no way he’d do anything with it, not now, not for a while.

McCree! Ignoring the pain, he sat up, looking around.

He was still in the same theater. A porn movie was running and he had no idea if it was the same as before or another. He was alone. No other visitors, no McCree.

The visitors… he shuddered at the thought what kind of show he had offered them. There was no way they didn’t notice what was going on in the corner by the projector booth. Towards the end, they probably witnessed more than he did.

Genji shook his head. A lot has happened this night and that losing his v-card was only a minor thing spoke for itself. He hadn’t experienced a simple fuck, certainly not the kind of fuck a virgin expected to start with. What McCree had done to him was one thing but how it turned him on, how it flushed his cheeks now that he was only thinking about it, how his limb cock twitched, that was something else. Something he didn’t dare to name and he didn’t dare to ask himself if he wanted it like this again, fully knowing the answer.

Thinking. He could do this later, after a shower. Now, he should only think about getting home before his bodyguards called his family and his families mobilized the Japanese and the US American military to search for him.

He clung to the seat for balance and slowly stood up, flinching. His head hurt and he was dizzy as if he just woke up from a wild party with too much alcohol. And damn, walking _hurt_. How he was supposed to move for the next two or three weeks without everyone knowing what was up was beyond him but he had no choice.

His foot kicked against something soft. His clothes! Someone had folded his pants and underwear and put them on the floor. His shoes stood next to the pile. In spite of himself, Genji smiled. Someone had carried him to the seat and tucked him in, and taken care of his clothes. Carefully, he reached for his dick and belly. The scent of sex was in the air but he wasn’t sticky, this meant, somebody had also wiped him clean before leaving him here.

_Leaving him here._ Something tug at his heart. A man like McCree, as he got to know him tonight, taking the time to get him comfortable after wreaking his body was already a surprise and it wasn’t like Genji had expected any cuddles in the first place, but…

_Shut up. He was right, you are a goddamn virgin._ He pulled a face. No, those times were finally behind him and it was time he got rid of any silly romantic notions and took it like a man. He followed an older man to get fucked in a damn porn movie theater, for fuck’s sake, of course there weren’t flowers and hugs. Or promises to meet again to create more scandalous secrets.

He got dressed as quickly as his exhausted body allowed and headed for the exit.

*

“Yeah, yeah. My father would rip out your eyes, yadda yadda yadda. Spare me. I’m back now, okay?” He shoved past his bodyguards who looked like they’d love to make sure he was never okay again if they weren’t scared of his family’s revenge. He didn’t really blame them but he had never been less in a mood to deal with them.

Despite using a taxi for most of the way, he was getting more sore and tired with every passing minute. There was a bruise on his throat that hurt as much as it was red and once he left the theater, the reminder of being fucked without a condom dripped from his still relaxed ass into his pants. Sore, tired, _and sticky._

To hell with the bodyguards.

Shower. Bed. That was his agenda. 

Fortunately, he could reach his agent on his way home and reschedule today’s only appointment from morning to afternoon. And he only had to tell her he got wasted last night. Young, foreign actor with dark bags under his eyes wasn’t marketable. He promised her to rest well and take care of his skin, she’d take care of everything else. He adored her. At least someone in his team who worked _with_ him and didn’t treat him like a helpless kid.

Helpless. His dick perked up. Fuck, he had been so damn helpless last night and he still had to wrap his mind around the fact how much he liked it. But that was that! Over! He could consider himself lucky to have such an experience. Or unlucky, if he hoped to find someone who was able to press his buttons before Genji knew he even had those. Not that it mattered much, he wouldn’t be surprised if his guards followed him to the restroom from now on.

Well, he’d leave those worries for a later time.

For now, he couldn’t wait to get clean and sink into his pillow, the memories of the night lulling him to sleep.

He opened the door to his bedroom, stopping in his track.

On the small table by the window, stood a vase with a bouquet of roses.

“Yo!” he called over his shoulder. “Where did these flowers come from?”

With a few steps, his bodyguards were by his door, peeking inside as if the flowers had teleported into the room without their knowledge.

“A delivery boy brought them earlier. From an anonymous client,” one of them said as they positioned themselves next to the door.

“A client, huh? Not a fan, secret admirer?” _Screw it._ He’d find out himself if those idiots didn’t want to answer. He closed the door and walked up to the table, taking a closer look. Twelve, he counted. Twelve long roses with beautiful, scarlet blossoms.

“Huh?” A white piece of paper was sticking out from the middle. Genji pulled it out, revealing a small card, his name smeared on it as if it was written in haste. This wasn’t the typical work of a devoted female fan. But…not daring to hope, he blushed as he opened it.

_Next time, tell a man you’re a virgin and maybe you’d get flowers first. But I guess this advice comes too late. Be careful from now on, and prepared. Who knows what lurks in the shadows in the future, looking for a good boy._

Genji shivered. Suddenly nervous, he looked around, half expecting to find a tall bearded man with a cowboy head standing in a corner of the room. His pants were growing tight.

_Oh god, yes, please. Lurk and grab me, pull me back into the shadows!_

But Genji was alone and in need of a shower. And a plan. The sooner he found a way to walk the streets alone the better.


End file.
